


A New Years Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's new years eve and Sam's single and doesn't want to mingle...until he lays eyes on Gabriel that is;) fluff ensures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Years Kiss

"Ok, tonight I don't want to dance with anybody. I just want to be here with you guys." 

Sam looked around Graham Central Station club. He scrunched his nose at the thumping base that vibrated his chest. It wasn't his usual hang out spot but he didn't want to run into...him. It was new years eve and sam was single...for 8 hours and counting. It was that morning that the 22 year old law student dumped his alcoholic boyfriend of 13 weeks. Luci-him took it bad which was why sam was here with his brother and said brothers boyfriend instead of at the Roadhouse bar reading quietly in a corner. 

"You got it Sammy. I'll keep em away if they ask." Sam nodded gratefully Dean before making his way to a table towards the back. Glancing down at his watch sam saw that it was only 8. 'Great', he thought, '4 more hours until midnight'.

Dean leaned over and whispered something in his fiancé ' s ear that made the blue eyed man smile. Castiel pulled dean from his chair and the pair made their way onto the dance floor. Sam rolled his eyes as dean pulled cas close by his waist, making him blush. The two met 2 years ago and have been inseparable ever since, even more so when Dean proposed 2 months ago. Sam took a swing from the Corona recently brought to him, trying not to let his mind wander. 

The next time sam looked at his watch it was 11:15. He pouted sightly. He had been here for over 3 hours and no one had asked him to dance yet. He figured at least one person would try, but looking down at his clunky sweater vest and slacks the thought wavered. He was staring down at his shoes when suddenly something bright and silver came into his line of sight. After a moment he realized they were shoes of another person. Glancing up, sam was struck by the intensity of two golden eyes staring him down. 

"Hey, wanna dance?" The eyes were attached to a short man (but to sam everyone was short), he was wearing a deep purple shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, with black jeans, and light auburn hair that looked so soft sam desperately wanted to run his hands through it. He was breathtaking. Sam could see dean out of the corner of his eye start to sit up straight and puff out his chest. Before he could open his mouth sam was standing.

"I'd love to dance." Dean looked like he wanted to say something so sam bent around and whispered "I'm sure dean" waiting for the older man to nod before turning back. Sam followed the mystery man onto the dance floor where he was instantly sucked in by the beat of the music. 

Sam swayed his hips, following the movements of the other man. After 2 songs the silence between them was broken. Bluntly. "So are you gay?" The dark brown eyebrows wagged and the golden eyes shone mischievously. 

Sam hesitated, sure the man looked friendly but he didn't even know his name. 'What do I have to loose'. "Um yeah." 

The man smirked, "me too." Sam felt himself blush but he kept on moving. "So Sasquatch what's your name?" 

Sam half glared half laughed at the nickname. "Sam Winchester." 

"Nice to meet you Sam Winchester," the man pointed to his chest, "Gabriel Novak." The song changed to a faster beat, Gabriel reached around Sam’s hips and pulled him closer. Sam laughed at the innocent look on Gabe’s (where did that nickname come from) face as they twirled around the dance floor.

Sam didn't know how long they were dancing but suddenly Gabriel leaned in close to Sam’s ear and whispered "1 minute." 

"What?" Sam looked to the big clock behind the D.J. and saw that it read 11:59. "Oh."

The taller man felt a blush creep up his neck. "10...9..." 'What would Gabriel do at midnight'? "8...7..." 'Would he try to kiss him'? "6...5..." 'They just met, should he kiss him back'? "4...3..." 'What if he messes it up, would Gabriel never talk to him again'? "2..." 'What if Gabriel doesn't even want to'-His thought was cut off when he felt warm lips covering his own. Sam’s arms curled around the smaller man's hips and he could distantly hear the chorus of "ONE!" in the background. His focus was entirely on the feel of Gabriel’s hand on his neck and hair. 

The crowd had died down some when the pair finally pulled away. "Wow." Sam immediately grimaced, not meaning to say that out loud. 

To his surprise Gabriel merely laughed and leaned back in. "Wow indeed Sammy." 

The two continued to dance, after many songs later half of the people from had left. They talked and laughed at each other's stories. When Sam heard his name called he saw Dean and Castiel beckoning him at the door. He turned back to Gabriel, knowing the other man had seen them. "Cinderella's got to get to her carriage huh?" Sam smiled at the reluctantness in his voice, but nodded anyway. "Here's my number, give me a call Sammy." 

Sam took it and started to walk where dean was waiting but turned at the last second. "Gabriel." The man turned at his name and stared at sam with part confusion, part hope. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Gabriel pretended to think about it before smirking at the law student. "Nothing I can't cancel."

"Let's do dinner, at that new Italian restaurant downtown." Sam was rooted to the spot, half fearing what Gabriel would say.

"You're on Sasquatch. 8 o'clock." He winked before turning back to the bar.

"Oh and Gabe," the man turned at the nickname, "don't call me Sammy." Sam sent his own smirk his way, leaving but not before seeing Gabriel laugh and shake his head. With the phone number gripped tight in his fist sam followed his brother to their car.

"Who was that?" Dean finally asked as they neared Sam’s apartment. 

The corners of Sam’s mouth curled up before answering, "Gabriel."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: R&R thanks! I'm thinking of making this into a multi-chapter story but I'm not sure...let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
